Fantomu Senju
Fantumo Senju is the only son of Hashirama Senju. He has a small amount of diluted Hyuuga blood on his mother's side, giving him a Byakugan in his right eye. Background He grew up without his father, but his mother died when he was 4 years old. Therefore, he went to the forest to train so he could protect the ones he loves. He still lives where he has lived all his life, so he got a job at Teuchi's Ramen Shop to pay rent and Naruto passed by a lot. There they had lots of fun and when he was 6 years old Naruto told him about the ninja school, so when he enrolled, he was a straight A student and when he graduated he was put as a member of team 11 which had Chishiki Otsutsuki, Kyuubi Uchiha, and the leader, Yuki Minuzuki. Personality He is a really nice guy if you see him out in the open but if you see him at work or training or on a mission he gets really serious Appearance He wears the Konoha Forehead Protector on his right arm. Abilities When he starts to take damage, he gets more determined; and therefore stronger. But at the same time, if he has taken no damage, he is confident, and therefore stronger. He can enhance earth-style users' attacks, even if it is taijutsu. He is skilled at defending himself from taijutsu and ninjutsu and has taught others how to use taijutsu easier. Chakra and Physical Prowess He can use Earth, Water, and Wind style jutsu, though Earth is his affinity. However, he can’t use Wind or Water style by itself; he combines it with his Earth Style to form Wood and Magnet Style. Ninjutsu Kekkai Genkai Byakugan Wood Style Steel Style He coats his body in steel to increase defense. Magnet Style He does not use his Magnet Style openly; he only uses it to make it easier to move with Steel Body Jutsu active. Tailed Beast Abilities Using the 0.5 Tails’ abilities, he can teleport anywhere in his own eyesight. Using his Byakugan, he can extend his teleportation range through walls and up to 20 km. Jutsu Some of his jutsu are seen above. The others include: * Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu * Earth Style: Super Stone Fist Jutsu * Earth Style: Super Lightened Boulder Jutsu * Wood Style: Deep Forest Wall * Konoha Hurricane * Earth Style: Petrifying Jutsu * Earth Style: Fissure Jutsu * Earth Style: Sphere of Graves * Primary Lotus * Wood Style: Low Rafter * Wood Style: Universe * Earth Style: Boulder Jutsu * Steel Body Jutsu * Tiny Rocksengan * Rocksengon * Giant Rocksengon * Planetary Rocksengon * Shadow Clone Jutsu Before Start of Series He just trained and earned money just to keep the house Part 1 Interlude Part 2 Blank Period New Era Trivia Quotes "I have to go to work" (When he gets put on Team 11, and befriends Chishiki and Kyuubi) "Great, I'm just a ninja, and my best friends are gods!"